The present invention relates to a device for winding hair on permanent rods in which each rod is turned utilizing a driving force of a motor at the time of having one's hair permed.
Hitherto, for having one's hair permed, after washing, rinsing and other pre-treatment of the hair, the hair is wound on a plurality of hollow cylindrical resin rods of large and small diameters according to customer's desired hair style.
To wind the hair on the permanent rods, the hair is sliced by blocking with a permanent comb, and the sliced hair is wound on each rod together with a rod paper. Then, rubber rings are applied to a plurality of small protrusions provided at two ends of each rod so that the hair wound on the rods is pressed tightly onto the rods together with the rod paper.
Conventionally, all of such a series of winding steps have been carried out by a hairdresser while applying manually an adequate tension to the hair according to customer's desired hair style. Since the winding of hair on the permanent rods while applying manually an adequate tension to the hair is a very delicate and difficult work which exclusively depends on hairdresser's sense, experience and know-how, it has been necessary for a hairdresser to acquire skills and experience spending many years until reaching a certain level of finish in the aspect of dressing and styling satisfactory to the customer. Such a know-how is difficult to be transferred to a third party and must be acquired substantially through hairdresser's own experience, and therefore training and securing of capable hairdressers are rather serious problems in the field of hairdressing.
To overcome the mentioned problems, various permanent rod turning devices have been invented and put into practical use, as disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication (unexamined) No. Hei 6-36501 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,398.
The Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication (unexamined) No. Hei 6-36501 discloses a permanent rod turning device comprising a grip member 1 having motor 11 disposed therein, a rod supporting shaft 2 connected to a rotary shaft of the motor 11, and an elastic holder member 8, as shown in FIG. 7, and in which a sliced hair is held together with a rod paper between a rod 6 and the elastic holder member 8 on the rod supporting shaft 2, and by driving the motor to turn, the hair is wound on the rod 6.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,398 discloses a permanent rod turning device comprising a grip member having a motor disposed therein, and a rotor detachably mounted on a rotary shaft of the motor, in which the mentioned motor is dome-shaped having its maximum diameter on the base side, and a plurality of raised portions are formed on outer peripheral surface of the rotor. It is described in this patent that the hair is wound on each rod by engaging the raised portions of the mentioned rotor with the engaged parts formed on ends of the rod, putting the sliced hair together with the rod paper on the peripheral surface of the rod, and driving the motor to turn.
In the mentioned prior arts, however, there exist following problems.
In the device disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication (unexamined) No. Hei 6-36501, since the rod 6 is fixed by being held between the rod supporting shaft 2 and the elastic holder member 8, the rod 6 cannot be turned coaxially with the rotary shaft of the motor 11, but is turned in a manner of being swung around on an eccentric circular arc. As a result, the tension applied to the hair is not even but extremely irregular, making it impossible to carry out any turning of the rod suitable for practical use.
In the permanent rod turning device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,398, since the mentioned rotor is dome-shaped and the raised portion have not a sufficient height, the rod may slip sideways making it difficult to engage the raised portions sufficiently with the engaged parts formed on the ends of the rod. As a result, it becomes impossible to turn the rod while maintaining a tension to the hair constant, which also results in a permanent rod turning device not suitable for practical use. Moreover, since rods useful in this patented invention are limited to only those engageable with the raised portions, there is no versatility and, in particular, the rod turning device according to this patented invention is quite useless for very small rods of which internal diameter is 3 to 4 mm.
Referring further to a difference in the aspect of construction and function between the device according to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,398 and that according to the present invention, in the device according to the U.S. Patent, upper part of the dome-shaped raised portions to engage with the ends of the rod is simply put in contact with the mentioned ends of the rod, which also results in indefinite engagement therebetween as described above.
On the other hand, in the device according to the present invention, the engaging member for engaging with the ends of the rod is solidly formed with the rod supporting shaft, and therefore when such a solidly formed engaging member is inserted in the hollow part of the rod to be engaged, top end of the rod supporting shaft serves as a guide for insertion in the hollow part of the rod, thus the ends of the rod and the engaging member are easily and securely engaged with each other.